Medizard
Medizard is a teamless Medic TF2 Freak created by YouTube user Kugawattan. His theme is Planet Siberious ''from ''Ratchet and Clank 2: Going Commando Appearance Medizard shares the form of a standard Medic with greyish-white hair and very pale skin, product of spending most of his time in cold places. His attire are coloured both in pure white and lighter shades of grey and blue. He is always seen wearing a Point-and-Shoot that matches the colour of his clothes. Personality and Behaviour Medizard is usually seen as a serious and determined individual with a strong sense of justice: normally a tranquil being, he is ambivalent towards those who wish to harm him or other people. He is wholly dedicated to his (self-proclaimed) job, which is banishing from the TF2 Freak World (and specially Glacier) those who, in Medizard's eyes harm or annoy other people- as such he is very intolerant of people who disturb his own and others' peace. He intends to purge his homeland free of evil and wrongdoing, by putting an end to anyone he deems a threat or shows hostility to him and his people. Such beings are shown no mercy and unrelentingly killed, with a heart as cold as his ice powers. In combat, he displays a careful and scrupulous execution of his ice powers, maintaining a calm and confident demeanor at all times, and refrains from pure impulse. He is very attentive of his opponent's capabilities, allowing his foes to take the first move then assessing his enemy's fighting prowess, and reacts accordingly. Although he is brave and is willing to stand up against evil, he will retreat by teleporting out of the area and prepare for his return if he recognizes that his enemies are too strong for him to engage with. Medizard seems to reside in any environment that has either snow, ice, or both, with freezing temperatures. Being an ice elemental, this would be typical feeling comfortable in a climate that complements his powers perfectly. Having a special attachment to his home, Glacier, he spends most of his time guarding it from hostility. Despite his somewhat stern nature, he shows a softer side for those he cares about, like his pet dove Nieve, whom he protects from belligerent characters. Medizard will also act cordial to well-intentioned people. Involvement Medizard has been protecting Glacier since people have knowledge of him. It is unknown how he met Nieve, his pet dove, but both have unusual ice powers, which strongly indicates that there had been some relation between the two. So far, the magician has eliminated miscellaneous troublemaker humans and a small band of killers who wanted to claim Glacier. In particular, he has also taken out FaG Scout, Scombine, Campoman and CyborSpy and his Super Soldier Drones. During his battle with the latter he befriended Cyborneer in an unusual meeting of technology and magic. At some point, Nieve informed him of Piss Cakehole who was trying to carve Orangeman and Ghost, two members of HECU, a group that also share the same objective as Medizard: striving to restore order in the TF2 Freak World. Medizard teleported to the place and fought fiercely with the high rank Freak in an intense battle where Piss gave in to his rage before the battle even began. In the end, the ice wizard won thanks to his ranged abilities. He also ended up befriended the two HECU members. One day, the wizard was checking around Coldfront, and found out about a heavily guarded sub-polar base. Swiftly eliminating the synth soldiers and, exploring deeper into the building, he found Cryo. His inquiry on the Pyro Freak was cut short when Cryo challenged him. After a short scuffle Medizard teleported out of the base, fearing he had stepped into enemy territory. He was then met by Energineer, who was assembling a team against Dr. Schadenfreude, owner of the Coldfront base. Since Energineer was an ally of Orangeman, the wizard agreed. Medizard, alongside Soldine, Major Scout Guy, Energineer and Orangeman stormed the base while the HECU dealt with the synth soldiers. Each took a different route and the wizard met Razor, who challenged him. Through clever use of his abilities Medizard won the encounter, and managed to save Soldine's life just in time by stopping Schadenfreude's attack. However, the entire team had to retreat when the mad doctor released Destroyer, who quickly dealt with the entire tired team. Following their failure, Medizard requested to drop him on Glacier to check its safety. After the place was put in order, Medizard joined Energineer and Ghost in another attack at Schadenfreude's realm. While the latter two infiltrated the base, Medizard stayed behind to attract the Aberrants' attention, eventually slaying all of them. When Energineer and Ghost finally completed their objective, Medizard greeted them with a smile. Powers and Abilities As a wizard who masters the Ice element, he is armed with powerful magic and possesses several ice-type spells to use in battle: Medzrdice.png|Many kinds of ice shards Medizardspicky.png|A spicky iceball that follows Medizard's hand Medizardshld.png|A rectangular ice shield Medizardsword.png|The Ice Longsword Medizardstatue.png|The icy statue Medizard leaves behind when he teleports *With his magic, he can create several ice blocks of various size and shape; these can be either propelled to hit the enemy at high speed, or follow Medizard's hand making it a deadly melee weapon. The ice blocks, once launched, they can be controlled by the wizard in order do deliver surprise hits. *Another one of his tricks is to create a bunch of icicles at the same time, and launch them at the enemy. Said icicles are known for penetrating almost any solid material conceivable, such as rock or even metal. If these hit from behind they can freeze weak enemies. *For defensive use, he can summon big, rectangular ice walls that act like shields, albeit slightly fragile for stronger attacks. In addition to their defensive purpose, these ice shields can be launched like the ice blocks to attack the enemy as well. *He can create longswords forged from solid ice which he can use proficiently. It is his one of his preferred methods of close combat, since the sword is made of a mystical type of ice that apparently never melts, thus it can work even on fiery monsters. *He can also freeze enemies completely solid just by aiming his hand to the desired target. It is not used frequently, due to it only working on very weak enemies. *Furthermore, Medizard knows an interesting way of teleportation; he can teleport to any desired place, and he leaves an exact ice copy of himself at the spot he has just been. This is effective against ranged attackers, as they frequently think they were attacking the real wizard, thus leaving him precious time to sneak attack or retreat. The teleportation is performed by putting his fingers on both hands together, and takes slightly longer than other ways of teleportation used by other known Freaks. When the situation calls for it, Medizard may concentrate his powers and be able to conjure even bigger freezing spells, like sprouting gigantic ice spikes from the ground, or rain ice rocks of considerable size from the sky. These take their time and/or sometimes require the enemy to be slow enough, or be handicapped at some point, but are otherwise deadly. It is also possible for him to do other tricks that do not necessarily require his ice powers. For example, he can perform large leaps and levitate briefly. These techniques can be used to avoid earthquake-like attacks, or those which are only ground-level. He does not seem to use this ability very often, however. Of course, the wizard is highly intelligent and usually employs careful strategies and thoroughly analyzes the situation when engaging with his enemies. He tends to approach his foes carefully but with determination, and never toys with his opponents unless they've proven themselves of being harmless. Faults and Weaknesses Medizard's physical prowess is higher than the average Medic, but fighting bare-handed himself, he is not capable of defeating even lower-mid rank Freaks, as he is rather lacking in physical strength and defense. He also has some evident weaknesses as an ice-elemental Freak: *He has a unsurprising weakness against fire; not only most of his ice spells would melt before they could reach a fiery monster, but also any sort of fire blast will prove fatal for Medizard. If he does not find any way to take the fire out, he would probably end up knocked out. **Naturally, he feels discomfort when fighting somewhere where there is higher temperature; however, his backpack serves as a cooling device that maintains a constant cold temperature to himself, which offsets this issue somewhat. *While tougher than a regular Medic, he is still rather fragile in Freak terms, and suffers great knockback if suffering by hard-hitting attacks. Nieve This snow-white dove named Nieve is Medizard's loyal companion. It has grown great love for the wizard, and likes to rest on its friend's shoulder. Due to its great loyalty, Medizard lets it fly wherever it wants. Nieve never hesitates to return to the wizard's presence. Nieve shares Medizard's opinion and behavior towards violent characters who have fun harassing people. Whenever it finds one in his usual flights around frozen lands, it tries to either eliminate the threat itself or goes to warn its friend. Despite being such a small bird, Nieve is brave and determined, and possesses incredible powers itself. If it needs to fight, it will fly towards the enemy, morph itself into an ice block and smash with enough force to knock down low-rank Freaks. Nieve can also perform a teleporting ability, which only it performs if it is either wounded or needs to move silently from place to place. Trivia *Medizard has gone through a succession of skins, starting with a white Biohazard skin and solid-ice Point-and-Shoot, until his definitive one. **The ice wizard hat of his concept design can still be seen briefly at the start of his debut video. *Medizard was originally planned to despise Ghastly Gibus wearers; this was altered after his debut video and was changed to just simply hating the hat itself. *His pet dove is named after the Spanish word for snow. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *The Wizard of Ice *The Snow Dove *Blizzard of Protection *Antarctic Australium *Carving the Ice *Robotic Hostility ''The Wrath of Weaselpie! *The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 1 *The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 2 *The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 3 *The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 4 By the community Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg *Frost Fight *Arctic Assault *Endgame Mischief Time'' *Mischief Time: From Bad to Worse... to Even Worse *Mischief Time: Taking is better than Giving Other Appearances *Medizard hates Ghastly Gibuses *Medizard is spotted. *Trailer: The RED Dominance (Cameo) *How Kugawattan REALLY makes videos (Cameo) *Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 2 - Medizard *Stu Pays Medizard a Visit *A Battle of the Medics *An Unexpected Ally Freak Fights Category:Blade Users Category:Elementals Category:Featured articles Category:Glass Cannons Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Magicians Category:Medics Category:Monsters made by Kugawattan Category:Teamless